


Needles

by McKayRulez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Moving On, Needles, Short One Shot, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's mark on Max would never fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

Max's eyes squeezed shut against the feeling of the pricks from the needle. Flashes of memories from Jefferson's needle would fade in and out of her thoughts. She tried not to think about him. Not during this moment. Maybe.. Maybe this new feeling of the needle and it's new purpose would override the memories.. 

It didn't hurt as much as she had believed it would. In fact a small part of her wished it hurt more. To make this more of a statement. To show she'd feel the pain for Chloe over and over again.. But this pain would never equal a gun shot... Just the inner turmoil. 

This mark she'd keep safe and never let fade and die like time had done. It would be permanent just like the effect Chloe had made in her own life. 

Sometimes she'd wonder if one of those other Max's choose to save Chloe. She'd smile sadly at the thought. At least somewhere or when she'd be still alive.. Happy hopefully. 

"I'll always remember you Chloe. We'll always have the time we had together." Max thought to herself. 

The feeling of the pricks stopped, the needle set aside. Max stood and turned to the mirror. 

A bright blue butterfly shown beautifully on her skin. Tattooed on her chest where her heart was.


End file.
